Hollywood Heights: What if things were different
by polishirish11
Summary: This story is about how if people's lives were different. Some things will stay the same but a lot will be different. There is going to be a lot of Leddie but not til further on. Enjoy and please review.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction so be nice!  
I don't own Hollywood Heights or its characters.**

Prologue

Exhausted, Loren slept throughout, what she felt, was the longest car ride of her life. But, she has done this before and will most likely do it again. It is almost like second nature to her. A new home and a new family. Even when those things change, she always has music and her "sister," Mel. Loren and Mel have been inseparable since they were 5, when they first met in foster care. Loren was in the system for a little bit less then a year before Mel **(for reasons i will talk about later)** came into the system. They were both moved from home to home, and since they always ran away to one another if they were separated, they ended up being able to live together within the system. This made them feel like they had a family in the midst of all the chaos going on around them.

Now, Loren and Mel are entering, what seems like a nice, maybe even rich-looking neighborhood. _"Well this is new. At least I can get to my spot easier then the last place," _Loren thinks as she steps out of the trap shes been in for the last 15 minutes. She then turns around to help Mel out of the car, whose carrying the only things they own, packed into one suitcase. They both then turn around and walk hand-in-hand up to the beautiful house where inside their new foster parents await their arrival.

* * *

**At this point Chloe and Eddie broke up and the songwriting contest didn't happen.**

Eddie was stuck. He hasn't been able to come up with one good song in over a week. _"I've just had my heartbroken by that she-beast, so shouldn't all this pain make a good song," _ he thought, as he ripped yet another piece of paper out of his journal.  
"Why is this so difficult!" he screams in frustration.  
"Why does what have to be so difficult?" Max says as he walks into Eddie's penthouse.  
"Hey Pop! What are you doing here?" Eddie says as a smile crossed his face.  
"What? I'm not aloud to see my own son" Max questions.  
"Of course you are," Eddie says as he hugs his dad, "I just wasn't expecting you. I thought you'd be busy with the club and everything."  
"Well the club is doing fine and I couldn't help but overhear that you were having trouble with the song writing," says Max.  
"You are right. I am stuck and have no idea what to do." Eddie says sadly.  
"You'll figure it out." Max says as he leaves Eddie's penthouse back to the club just waiting to be opened.

**I hope you like it and please review! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Recap: Loren and Mel just got to their new foster parents' house and Eddie is trying to write songs but is failing. There is only going to be a little drama in the beginning but trust me I can get very creative. But for now i hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter 1_

_"Ding! Dong!" _Loren backed away from the elaborate looking doorway, waiting for her new foster parents to show up at the door. Only moments later, the door opened to a beautiful women, with her husband right next to her.

"Hi girls! I'm Traci and this is my husband, Jake Madson. We're your new foster parents." Traci exclaimed very excitedly making Loren and Mel very confused.

Mel being the outgoing girl she is stepped up first, "Hi my name is Melissa but everyone calls me Mel!"

"It's nice to finally meet you!" Jake says, "And what is your name," he points to Loren.

"My name is Loren," she says shyly.

"Well then now that we have finally met, lets get the rest of your stuff and we will give you girls the tour of the house," Traci says.

Loren and Mel look at each other and repeat what they say what feels like one thousand times, "This is everything," they say in unison looking down at the old suitcase in Mel's hand and Loren's guitar case in Loren's hand.

"I see," Traci replies slowly, "well that's got to change,"

"I agree," Jake says, "but first lets show them around and give them some lunch, I'm sure they're starving."

With that said Loren and Mel's stomachs growl loudly in unison.

"I think your right baby," Traci laughs, "Let's get you girls inside."

Loren and Mel then step inside the most beautiful house that either of them as ever seen. They openly gawk at everything in what seems to be the living room causing both Traci and Jake to giggle.

"You like what you see," Jake questions

Mel and Loren unable to form words just nod their heads while taking in everything around them.

_"This is so weird," Loren thinks, "They actually seem happy to have us here. It isn't like they need the money from the government because it looks like they have really good jobs."_

"Let's go into the kitchen so I can make you girls some lunch." Traci says.

"_The kitchen?" Loren thinks, "We weren't aloud to go into the kitchen at the last place." _Loren shakes her head in an attempt to squash any old memories from surfacing.

As they all were about to head into the kitchen, Jake's phone rang.

"Oh I'm sorry girls I have to get to work." Jake says as he leans over to kiss Traci, "I'll be back for dinner." he then turns around and embraces both Loren and Mel. "Make yourselves at home," and with that he's out the door.

Mel and Loren stood speechless. Not one of their foster parents has ever hugged them before.

"Let's go," Traci says breaking Mel and Loren out of their trance, "How does pastrami sandwiches sound?"

Loren's forced smile has been replaced by a genuine smile as she looks back at Traci and says "That sounds perfect."

* * *

_"You'll figure it out?!" Eddies thinks, "Thanks for the advice Pops."_

Just then there is a knock on Eddie's door.

"Back to give more advice?" Eddie questions opening the door. Once he opens the door though, he instantly regrets it.

"Chloe what are you doing here!" Eddie practically screams.

"Baby, don't you want to see your fiance?" She says as she jumps on Eddie locking her legs around his waist trying desperately to find his lips with hers.

"Get off of me!" Eddie screams throwing Chloe to the ground, "Get out of my house!"

"Did you ever love me?" Chloe cruelly asks while picking herself up off the floor.

"Get out or I'll have security escort you out! Pick one!" Eddie yells.

"You love me and you will be mine!" Chloe yells back.

"How could I love someone who cheats on me and lies about her whole identity!" Eddie says eerily calm.

"You said that you forgave me for that ONE lie! You said we could work through it!" Chloe cries.

"Get out of my house before I call security!" He yells in answer.

"I love you Eddie!" She says as she leaves back down the elevator.

Eddie slams the door in answer and begins angrily pacing back and forth in the penthouse.

_"I have to get out of here!"_ _He thinks, as he drives down to MK, his dad's club._

* * *

**Loren, Mel, and Traci have finished dinner and Traci is now showing the girl's their rooms.**

"Wait a minute," Mel demands, "Me and Lo are getting our own beds?"

Traci answer's confused, "Of course you are, you guys are getting your own rooms."

"What?" Loren and Mel squeal in excitement.

"Lo is on the left and Mel is on the right." Traci answers as a knowing smile crosses her face.

Loren and Mel both just stare at each other in response.

"Well go on girl's, go check them out!" Traci says excitedly.

But before she could finish her sentence, Mel and Lo are running down the hall to their rooms. When they do enter though, they both turn around and look at each other then at Traci confused.

After a brief moment, Mel finally asks, "Why are our rooms white with nothing in it?"

"Well, Jake and I didn't know what you girls liked so we decided that you girls are going to design your own rooms and pick out your furniture today!" Traci answers excitedly.

"Oh my God! No one has ever done anything like this for us before," says an astonished Mel as she runs over to hug Traci.

"Well it was my pleasure." Traci says returning Mel's hug. "What do you think Loren?" Traci asks.

"I don't know what to say," Loren replies with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"How about you just come over here and give me a hug?" Traci replies.

Before she could finish her sentence, Loren ran down the hallway straight into Traci's outstretched arms.

"Now girls, let's go shopping!" Mel excitedly says.

* * *

Eddie finally arrived at Max's club.

"Hey Pops" Eddie calls Max.

"Hey son what are you doing here?" Max asks.

"I just needed to escape some drama." Eddie answers

"So you decided to come to a place where people are running around trying to put this club together while I sit here stressing out. You call that drama-free?" Max questions sarcastically.

"Well I figured you could use an extra hand." Eddie replies.

"No its okay. If you wanted to wind down and get away, why don't you go to the bungalow?" Max questions sincerely.

"I can't right now. I have a bunch of songs that I need to write and Jake and the Label are already stressed enough without wondering where I went and why they can't reach me." Eddie replies.

"Yeah, I guess that's true, but you got to find some time for yourself! I mean you just got off tour and you just had your heartbroken. You need some time to yourself." Max says.

"You're right. And when I get these songs down, I will do just that, but right now I just have to throw myself into music." Eddie responds.

"Well good luck!" proclaims Max.

"Thanks, I need it." claims Eddie as he embraces his dad and turns around to leave the club and head to his spot.

* * *

**5 hours later**

Traci, Loren, and Mel are laughing happily as they walk in the door of the house with their new purchases of clothes and paint.

"That was amazing!" exclaims Mel, "I can't believe that we lived 17 years of our lives without going major shopping, Lo. I just wish I could of recorded it all. Too bad I left my camera at _the other place,_" Mel says quietly losing enthusiasm.

"Yeah," Loren quietly agrees.

"Well why don't you girls head upstairs to start painting your rooms," Traci says sensing the need to change the subject, "but leave everything else here you don't want to ruin it," Traci adds quickly.

This brought the smiles back on the girls' faces as they quickly went upstairs with all the supplies needed to paint their room.

Just as Traci heard the sound of what sounds like Mel's door close and the laughter of both girls, she ran outside to get the surprise she purchased for both of the girls.

* * *

"Can you believe this?" Lo questions Mel.

"I know this color pink will look perfect with all my new furniture!" Mel sequels excitedly as she receives a playful slap from Loren on her shoulder.

"Not that," Loren laughs, "But you are right this will go pretty well!"

"I know what you mean," Mel replies getting serious, "I wish we could stay here forever."

"So why don't you," calls a voice from behind them.

Mel and Loren both turn around to see Jake and Traci standing inside of Mel's doorway looking right at them.

"What!" replies Mel and Loren in unison.

"You heard me," Jake said, "Traci and I want you to be our daughters permanently."

Lo and Mel squeal and run straight at Traci and Jake.

"I take that as a yes?" Traci questions already knowing the answer.

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" exclaims Mel.

"What about you Lo?" Jake questions.

"Absolutely!" Loren says with pure joy, a feeling she hasn't felt in a long time.

"Then I guess now would be a perfect time for presents?" questions Traci.

"Okay," Loren replies confused, "But I don't think anything could top this!"

At that moment Jake hands Loren a very large but surprisingly light box, and Traci hands Mel are significantly smaller box. At the same time Mel and Loren open their presents and reveal the best gifts they've ever received.

"Oh my God" Mel and Loren scream in unison.

As if on cue, Loren and Mel pull out their extravagant gifts.

"It's..It's a..." Mel stutters not able to form words as she stares at her very own, very new and very beautiful video camera in her hands. She finally gets out a thank you as she tries to figure out this amazing new object she has been given.

Loren, like Mel, can't form words as she stares at the most beautiful thing she has ever seen sitting in her lap. Finally she figures out how to talk again and in a whisper says, "You got me a guitar."

"Yeah, I saw your old one and it looked really worn and didn't look like it could be ever tuned properly so I called Traci and told her to pick one up for you." Jake said as a smile crossed his face.

"Thank you so much Jake..er...Dad," Loren replied sincerely as she embraced this man that she just met a few hours ago but completely trusts with all her heart.

"Now to more important matters," Traci exclaims seriously, "Let's decorate these rooms!"

With that said Loren and Jake started in Loren's room and Traci and Mel continued what Mel and Lo already started.

**A few hours later**

Now, both rooms were painted, and dinner has come and gone. Mel decided to go to sleep in the living room, since they had no furniture in their rooms yet, and watch TV, but Loren had other plans. She took her new guitar and her journal, told Jake and Traci where she was going are started the short walk over to her spot.

* * *

Eddie has been in his secret spot for more then a few hours by now and was surprised that Jake hasn't called him by now. Thankful for this rare occasion, he turned back to the song he has been working which he feels represents two types of heartbreak. The first one is the heartbreak he experienced from the one and only Chloe Carter, and the other is the heartbreak he felt and still feels now since his mom was killed in that car accident two years ago. With this in mind he began to sing:

_They say two wrongs are never right  
But nothing's final  
A thousand thoughts a million fears  
And still a smile_

_When you run to fast you never see  
The colors of every memory  
Slow down the World  
Live another day_

_I remember how it used to be  
Out there chasing cars and broken dreams  
I told myself don't look back  
This is your life  
Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time  
I remember every piece of me  
Everything was perfect and complete  
So I'm gonna take it  
One day at a time, one day at a time_

_Ultraviolet record highs and lows  
It's easier to stop and let it go_

_I remember how it used to be  
Out there chasing cars and broken dreams  
I told myself don't look back  
This is your life  
Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time  
I remember every piece of me  
Everything was perfect and complete  
So I'm gonna take it  
One day at a time, one day at a_ time  
(_One Day At A Time_ by Cody Longo)

As the song came to an end, he heard the sound of applause behind him.

**Cliffhanger! Haha don't hate me! I promise I will start writing chapter two write after I upload this one! And plus I'm sick great right:( so that means I have all day tomorrow to write:) Okay tell what you think! Bye love you all3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Recap: As the song came to an end, he heard the sound of applause behind him. Thank you everyone for the reviews! Please don't be afraid to comment on anything you don't like or if you have any ideas tell me... i could always use some inspiration. I hope you like this chapter! And once again I'm so sorry about the cliff hanger i had to stop and i thought that would be the perfect spot! Forgive me:)  
Warning this chapter is pretty sad! I was crying while writing it!  
Enjoy:)**

_Chapter 2_

Loren quickly walked the few short miles to her spot, thinking about song lyrics and how her and Mel's lives will be forever changed. As she began to hike up the hill, she began to hear a voice. So she quietly started towards it. The closer she got to the mystery voice, she realized that he was singing. As she got closer and closer, the voice became more and more familiar. She realized that this voice was the voice heard by millions all over the world. Silently, she stood about 20 feet behind him, listening to the enchanting voice being carried by the wind straight to her ears. The song that he was singing was unfamiliar to her, but she instantly fell in love with it. As the song came to a close, she couldn't help herself, she began to clap.

"Oh..umm...how did you find me?..who are you?" asked an embarrassed and slightly uncomfortable Eddie, with his back facing the mystery person.

"You don't have to hide from me, Eddie Duran, and this is my spot," she replied with her arms crossed over her chest.

Quickly, Eddie realizes that it is just a girl, most likely a fan, and the paparazzi aren't going to be swarming him in minutes. So he turned around. What he didn't expect, was to see one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen. Her beautiful brown hair reached past her shoulders shaping her young-looking face, which held the biggest, most striking brown eyes he has ever seen. She was wearing a blue colored tank top and a pair of skinny jeans that have seen better days, and a pair or old and tattered converse on her feet. He then registered the fact that she has her arms crossed over her chest, almost in a defensive or frustrated way. This confused him slightly.

"Oh...umm... Hi!" he stutters, then he became aware of what she said, "This is your spot?" he questions.

"Yes," she says cautiously, "It's were I go to clear my head or to just get away."

"Me too," he says, "I guess we'll just have to share it,"

"I guess so," she replies almost smugly, "That song," she starts, "What was that? I've never heard it before."

"I just kinda wrote it a few hours ago, just have to tweak a few spots here and there before I show it to the label," he says in answer, "So what did you think?" Eddie questions.

"It was..." she says slowly, choosing her words carefully, "different... in a good way,"she added quickly, "You could tell it came straight from the heart."

"Thank you," he replies sincerely, "It shows the place I'm in right now," he adds slowly, "What about you, why are you up here...umm..?

"Oh its Loren," Loren replies quickly, "Loren Tate," she adds.

"Well Miss Loren Tate, what brings you up here," Eddie questions.

"Everything," she replies looking down at her feet deep in thought.

Eddie didn't know why, but he felt the need to find out why this girl, he just met, has such pain, and sadness in her eyes. So he decided to see if he could find out. "Is everything okay," he asks sincerely.

Loren couldn't figure out the reasons why, but she wanted to tell this stranger, a celebrity no less, her whole entire life story. For some reason, she felt like he wanted to know, and that he would understand, almost. Instead she decided to think about her day, and how wonderful her future parents, Jake and Traci, are and how her and Mel's lives have turned a complete 180 degrees and replied with, "Everything is perfect," as a genuine smile spread across her face.

"Well then, Loren," Eddie replies, "Care to join me." Eddie wanted to know more about this girl and hoped that she would stay with him and talk. She was easy to talk to, and he was in desperate need of a friend.

"Oh my god! THE Eddie Duran wants me to join him, in my secret spot! I must be blessed cause the gods are shinning down on me!" She replies sarcastically, earning a chuckle from Eddie. "Why not," she replies seriously this time.

"Great," he replies, then he looks at Loren's side and realizes that a guitar case is in one hand and a notebook in the other, "You play?" he asks nodding his head towards the guitar.

"Yeah, it's one of the only things that helps me get away from it all," she replies in all honesty looking directly at Eddie's piercing brown eyes.

"Can you play for me," Eddie asks sincerely.

"If I must," Loren replies with a chuckle, while sitting on the ground facing Eddie. Eddie then joins her on the ground and patiently waits for her to begin playing.

"Okay, so I've never played or sang in front of anyone before so be warned," Loren says with a small grin on her lips.

"I can't wait," Eddie replies, surprising himself with how excited he is. With that said, Loren looks down at her fingers, and begins to play a song she wrote a few years back when she stole her first guitar from one of her many foster parents. Just as she is about to sing, Eddie takes out his phone and hits record.

_Little boy, 6 years old _  
_A little too used to bein' alone. _  
_Another new mom and dad,another school, _  
_Another house that'll never be home._  
_When people ask him how he likes this place... _  
_He looks up and says, with a smile upon his face, _

_"This is my temporary home _  
_It's not where I belong. _  
_Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through. _  
_This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going. _  
_I'm not afraid because I know this is my _  
_Temporary Home." _

_Young mom on her own._  
_She needs a little help, got nowhere to go. _  
_She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out, _  
_Because a half-way house will never be a home. _  
_At night she whispers to her baby girl, _  
_"Someday we'll find our place here in this world." _

_"This is our temporary home. _  
_It's not where we belong. _  
_Windows and rooms that we're passin' through. _  
_This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going. _  
_I'm not afraid because I know this is our _  
_Temporary Home." _

_Old man, hospital bed, _  
_The room is filled with people he loves. _  
_And he whispers don't cry for me, _  
_I'll see you all someday. _  
_He looks up and says, "I can see God's face." _

_"This is my temporary Home _  
_It's not where I belong. _  
_Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through._  
_This was just a stop,on the way to where I'm going. _  
_I'm not afraid because I know... this was _  
_My temporary home." _

_This is our temporary home._  
(Temporary_ Home_ by Carrie Underwood)

As Loren's song came to a close, she remembered that she had an audience and looked up and straight into Eddie's eyes but when she saw the expression on his face, it confused her.

Eddie was shocked silent at how beautiful Loren's voice was. Then the words of the song came flooding back to him. _"Temporary Home? I wonder what she has gone through in life to be inspired to write that?" _Eddie thinks as he stares at Loren in amazement then back down at his phone as he stops the recording. _"I have got to show this to Jake." _He thinks, then looks back up at Loren's face to see her staring back at him with uncertainty in her eyes.

"What?" she asks in embarrassment, mentally scolding herself for blushing under the attention Eddie is giving her.

"That was..." Eddie begins.

"What?" Loren asks interrupting him, while feeling her cheeks grow redder by the second.

"one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard," Eddie finally answers breathlessly.

Rendered speechless, Loren just stares at Eddie, in complete shock and awe. _"Eddie Duran, the guy on the front covers of magazines, and on millions of girls walls, heck he is gonna be on my wall soon enough, just told me that my song was one of the most beautiful songs he has ever heard! I have got to be dreaming. I must still be in the car on the way to my foster parents' house because there is no way that I could possibly be this lucky in one day," _Loren thinks.

Finally Loren remembers how to speak and says "Thank you," in almost a whisper.

After a few minutes, Eddie finally breaks the silence, "What inspired you to write it," he asks carefully.

Loren considers his question and decides that she isn't going to tell him the truth. Just as she starts the lie though, the truth spills out of her mouth and she isn't able to stop it.

"I grew up in the foster care system, moving from one awful house to the next, never staying at one place longer than a few weeks because I always ran away to meet up with my best friend Mel, who was also in the system. When the system finally caught on, they made sure that me and Mel were never separated."

Eddie couldn't believe this beautiful, smart, and funny girl had such a rough childhood, and he wanted to know more.

"What happened to your parents?" Eddie asks sincerely, staring directly in Loren's eyes.

Loren blinks a few times, shedding the tears that threatened to spill, and took a few calming breaths before she a few moments she began to relive the moments that she never wanted to relive again.

"My mom..." she began, "kicked my father out when I was four. He was an alcoholic, and whenever my mom wasn't around and it was just me and him," she cried softly, rolling up her jeans to her knees and slowly lifted her shirt up to show her stomach, "he would hurt me," she said, revealing old scars, of what looked like small and large rings along her skin. "He also smoked, so whenever I did something bad or something he didn't like, he would crush the cigarette or cigar into my stomach or my legs, burning the skin," she got out in between sobs. She wasn't finished and she needed to tell Eddie, she needed to tell someone. She hasn't talked to anyone about this, not even Mel. "After he left, my mom took me and all of our stuff and fled to the cabin my mom always went to when she was little. She thought we would be safe there." As she said this Eddie wrapped his hand around her waist, sensing that she needed comfort, but also encouraged her to continue. "We were there for about a month," she continued in between sobs, "and everything was beginning to look up. My mom had a job, I was in preschool, and my mom was teaching me how to play the piano," she said, remembering the best, brief moments of her life, with a smile. "Then one day, me and mom were on the piano bench and she was teaching me how to play _Mary Had A Little Lamb_, when we suddenly heard a banging on the front door. My mom picked me up and ran upstairs. I was so scared and didn't know what was going on." Loren lets out a sob before she continues, causing Eddie to pull her closer. "She put me on the floor next to her bed and then she said 'It'll be okay, mommy just needs you to go under the bed, don't make a sound okay sweetie,' then she turned around and ran downstairs, the next thing I heard was a man screaming and yelling 'Where is she?', this man was my father. When my mom tried to calm him down, he just got angrier." Loren could barely speak at this point, but she needed to finish, "Then I heard my mother scream and then a gun shot," that was Loren's breaking point. Just as the words left her mouth she became hysterical. Eddie didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of. He turned her around to face him and he held on to her in a tight embrace until her sobs quieted down.

After a few minutes of silence, wrapped in each other's arms, Loren pulled back from Eddie and they just sat there together looking at the bright lights of L.A. before them. In this silence, Loren realized something, she didn't feel embarrassed or ashamed of her past. She felt safe. She knew that Eddie wasn't some shallow celebrity, but a kind man with a good heart that genuinely cared about her.

Loren finally broke the silence, "I'm sorry," she said in a whisper so quiet Eddie barely heard her.

"What could you possibly be sorry for," Eddie asked sincerely.

"I cried all over your probably very expensive shirt," Loren remarked with a small giggle.

"I'll dry," he said while flashing Loren his 100 watt smile.

Loren laughs while looking at her newly purchased phone, (thanks to Traci and Jake), and notices that it is past midnight.

"Oh no!" Loren yells, "Jake and Traci are gonna kill me, and I haven't even lived there for 24 hours yet." she mumbles under her breath.

"What's the matter?" Eddie asks concerned, now knowing the life she lives, he is afraid of what she is going "home" to.

"I have to go," she says while putting everything back into her guitar case.

"I can give you a ride," Eddie suggests.

"No, it's okay I'm sure you've heard enough for one night," she laughs, "besides, I live only a short distance away."

Eddie was not going to let that happen. He was growing protective of Loren and wanted to make sure she is safe.

"Trust me, I loved that you trusted me enough to tell me about your childhood, and I don't think I would ever get tired of hearing you talk," Eddie replies with all honesty, while Loren searches his eyes for a lie. Finding none, she decides to believe Eddie and takes him up on his offer.

"Okay, a ride would be nice," she replies with a small smile, "Lead the way."

With that, the pair hike back down the hill to Eddie's car laughing the whole way.

Once they arrive at the car, Eddie opens Loren's door for her, then closes it behind her, and then walks around to the driver's side and gets in. When he turns to face Loren, she sees a confused expression on her face.

"What's the matter?" Eddie asks.

"Nothing, it's just that no one has ever opened a car door for me before," once Loren says that, she instantly regrets it and her cheeks turn pink from embarrassment.

"Well then, I am just going to have to hang out with you more and open every door for you," Eddie replies with a sly grin.

Loren turns her now, only slightly pink, face back to Eddie and says "I'll hold you to it," with a laugh.

The rest of the ride back to Loren's house, was peacefully quiet. Once Loren and Eddie got there, he once again ran out ad opened the car door for Loren, earning a giggle in the process. Loren and Eddie said there goodbye's as Loren headed up the path to the doorway of the beautiful place she now called home. Right before Loren opened the door, she heard Eddie call her name.

"Loren wait!" he yelled running up the path, "I need your phone number!"

Loren turned around and her and Eddie swapped phone's and put in their numbers and then gave them back.

"I'll see you around," said Eddie as he walked back down the path to his car. He couldn't wait til the next time he would see Loren again. He didn't know what it was but there was something special about her. She made him forget about all the drama going on in his life and she didn't treat him like the rockstar, she just saw him as Eddie. _"She is so amazing," he thought, "How could that bastard do anything so hurtful to Loren and ruin her life! I hope he is in jail, or better yet, dead."_ All of his thoughts were of Loren, how he could make her life better, how amazing her voice and song were, and what a beautiful person she was inside and out. Once he got to his penthouse, he couldn't sleep so he decided to write a song, inspired by the one and only Loren Tate.

* * *

Once Loren went inside the house, she was surprised when she saw Traci in the living room waiting on her arrival.

"Oh thank goodness your home!" she whispered while walking over to Loren to give her a hug, "Jake and I were so worried," she said sincerely.

"I'm sorry, I was in my spot writing some music and time just kind of got away from me!" she replied returning Traci's embrace.

"Well your home now and that's all that matters!" Traci replied, "Now go to the other room and make yourself comfortable, there are a bunch of blankets, pillows, and a pair of your new pajamas we bought for you already in there."

"Okay, goodnight," Loren replied in shock. She couldn't believe that Traci waited for her to get home. She is going to be Loren's mom soon, and she couldn't wait.

"I'll see you in the morning," Traci called back, "Sleep well, tomorrow is going to be a busy day!"

Loren tiptoed carefully past a sleeping Mel, and quietly put on her new white fluffy pajama pants with black music notes, and a white tank top to match, and went into the already made temporary bed for the night next to Mel. That night all her dreams were of her new family and Eddie Duran.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review, ask questions, give me your ideas, etc. I will put up the next chapter as soon as possible! Love y'all!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! It means the world to me and makes me want to write more and more so I appreciate it!  
Enough about that... Let's get to the stuff you really care about!**

**Recap: Loren and Eddie have finally met (YAY!). Eddie also recorded Loren singing her song without her knowing. They talked each other's ears off and became friends...will it become something more? Read to find out.**

_Chapter 3_

**Sunday Morning**

Loren wakes up, from the best night sleep she has ever had, to the smell of something delicious coming from the kitchen. _"What is that?" Loren thought._ She decided to wake up Mel and investigate.

"Mel! Mel! Wake up!" Loren whispered in Mel's ear while shaking her slightly.

"What do you want Lo! Ryan Gosling was just going to ask me to marry him!" complained a sleepy and grumpy Mel.

Just before Loren was going to explain, Mel suddenly smelt something coming from the kitchen. "Lo?," she asked.

"This is why I woke you up!" Loren explained, "I didn't want to check it out alone."

"Okay, I'm up let's go see what it is, cause I'm starving and that smells really good," Mel demanded.

"Yeah me too," Loren agreed.

Loren and Mel both quietly walked towards the familiar closed doors of the kitchen. When they got closer the smell coming from inside got stronger and both Mel and Lo were practically drooling. They also heard music playing which Loren guessed was from the radio. Loren and Mel stood right in front of the door, gave each other a look, then Mel shrugged signaling Loren that it was okay, and then she opened the door and walked straight into the kitchen. What they saw stopped them right in their tracks.

"Hey girls," Traci called to them, "Come in here and grab some breakfast! I hope you guys like eggs and bacon, but if you don't, I also made some pancakes and waffles as well."

Loren and Mel stood speechless. No one has ever made them breakfast except for, well let's just say it was a long time ago. Loren and Mel didn't even remember what a real breakfast like this tasted like. Their meals usually consisted of cereal, if their foster parents had it, or they skipped breakfast all together and just got lunch from school.

Once they snapped back to reality they both walked over to the buffet-style table and they filled both or their plates high with pancakes, eggs, bacon, and waffles, and each taking a glass of orange juice to wash it down.

"Man, you girls can really eat," Jake laughed from across the table, making everyone erupt in giggles.

After everyone finished breakfast the girls helped Traci clean up and then were shuffled out of the kitchen to change into some old clothes in order to get ready for "The Big Decorating Day" as Traci liked to call it. Within minutes, the loading vans pulled up in front of the house carrying all of the beautiful furniture needed to decorate both of the girl's rooms. Loren, Mel, Traci, and Jake quickly helped the workers bring everything upstairs and within a few short hours, both rooms were now painted and decorated to each girl's specifications.

While everyone's head was in full-on decorating mode, Loren's mind was somewhere else. She was up on the hill of her secret spot with Eddie. She still couldn't believe the night she had. She still wasn't sure if it was real or if it was just a dream. It was quickly proven real when around 1 o'clock, after all the loaders have left and her room was filled with everything she could need, she received two text alerst from twitter

_ Official_EddieDuran is now following you  
Official_EddieDuran: love_to_love_you I can't wait to see you again_

At that moment, Loren's phone began to constantly beep with alerts from twitter. Loren was just about to get on her laptop when Mel barged into her room.

"Lo what did you do last night! How did you meet Eddie Duran! You are getting so many followers it crazy!" Mel talked very quickly which only let Loren process a few things.

"What are you talking about!" Loren asked quickly, already knowing the answer.

"This!" Mel squealed excitedly pulling up Loren's profile on twitter.

"Oh my God!" Loren screamed. Loren stared shocked at the screen in front of her. She had 5 thousand followers and more were coming.

"Everyone is asking how you know Eddie and I'm one of those people!" Mel complains, "so spill!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you! Just don't tell anyone!" Loren demands, then begins to tell Mel everything that happened last night except for the childhood flashback.

* * *

Eddie woke up from a much-needed rest around noon. As he was getting out of bed, he began to recall the memories of last night, which put a smile on his face. He then remembers the song and rushed downstairs to go play it once again. Once he got downstairs, he slid onto the piano bench and began to play.

_We never would've met_  
_We never would've had a chance_  
_If there was no music._  
_I probably would've left_  
_And never would've never danced._  
_If there was no music._

_If there was no music,_  
_If, if there was no music,_  
_If there was no music, music, music._  
_If there was no music,_  
_If, if there was no music,_  
_If there was no music, music, music._

_Listen up, listen up right here_  
_The soundtracks would disappear_  
_Bruno would never catch a grenade_  
_The radio wouldn't know what to play._

_We never would've met_  
_We never would've had a chance_  
_If there was no music, no music._  
_I probably would've left_  
_And never would've never danced, never danced_  
_If there was no music._

_If there was no music,_  
_If, if there was no music,_  
_If there was no music, music, music._  
_If there was no music,_  
_If, if there was no music,_  
_If there was no music, music, music._

_Listen up, listen up come on. Come on!_  
_The DJ's would be out of jobs. No jobs!_  
_How would you ever get your fitness on,_  
_If the music's gone?_  
_We'd be so lost!_  
_Listen up, listen up to this._  
_This be the only reason you pump your fists, pump your fist, pump your fist._  
_Anthems would not exist!_

_We never would've met_  
_We never would've had a chance_  
_If there was no music._  
_I probably would've left_  
_And never would've never danced._  
_If there was no music._

_If there was no music,_  
_If, if there was no music,_  
_If there was no music, music, music._  
_If there was no music,_  
_If, if there was no music,_  
_If there was no music, music, music._

_There would be no na na na na na. Oh oh oh oh oh! If there was no music_  
_(If There Was No Music by Cody Longo)_

As he finishes the song the first thing he thinks of is Loren. _"I need to show her this. Maybe she''l even sing it with me because I did write it as a duet." He thinks, "She is so talented and can defiantly make it in the music business. But first I need to give her some buzz." _He then comes up with the idea to follow her on twitter and tweet her. What he didn't know was that their were many Loren Tates. So he sat in front of his computer for about 45 minutes scrolling through all the names until he finds those piercing brown eyes. He then put his plan into to action. _"There that should do it!" he thinks proudly, "Now I think I should call her."_ And just like that he runs back upstairs to his room, grabs his phone off of his nightstand and calls Loren.

* * *

"Oh my God Lo!" Mel calls for Loren who is in the other room, "Eddie is calling you!" She screams.

"What!" she yells back in response, followed by an "Ow!" as she stubs her toe running up the stairs. "Give it to me Mel!" Loren yells excitedly.

"Okay, Okay here!" Mel says handing it to Loren.

"Thanks" she says back, and then quickly answers the phone. "Hello," she asks trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Hey Loren, it's Eddie" replies Eddie.

"Oh you mean the guy who followed me on twitter today which led a bunch of other people to follow me, which caused my phone to momentarily die from exhaustion, or the guy who sits behind me in Brit Lit?" Loren asked sarcastically while flashing Mel an excited expression.

"Definitely the second one," Eddie answers causing both of them to laugh. After a brief moment, Eddie gets back to the reason why he called, "So Loren, are you busy right now?" he asks.

"No, can I ask why," Loren replies with a grin.

"Well, I just finished writing a new song and I wanted you to hear it, so do you think you could come over my place." Eddie questions, silently praying that she would say yes.

Loren stops and then silently mouths "Oh My God!" in Mel's direction, then quickly replies "Umm yeah that sounds great."

"Cool I'll text you the address. I'll see you soon" Eddie replies excitedly

"Okay... i'll see you later" Loren replies quietly. She then hangs up the phone and then runs over to Mel and says "I need your help!"

10 minutes later Loren changes into her newly purchased black skinny jeans, a blue and gray layered tank top and a pair of black combat boots.

"Lo! You look so cute! My work here is done," Mel says, as she finishes the final touches on Lo's make-up.

"Now I just have to see if Traci will let me borrow the car," Loren replies quietly. But before Mel can answer her, Loren bolts down the stairs in search of Traci.

"Traci!" Loren calls.

"Yes, honey! What do you need I'm in the kitchen!" calls back a not to distant Traci. Lo bolts to the kitchen accidently slamming the kitchen door open, causing Traci to jump.

"Sorry!" Loren apologizes.

"It's okay sweetie!" Traci replies a little breathlessly, "What is it that you need?"

"Do u think that maybe I could borrow the car?" Loren mumbles

"Of course!" Traci replies throwing Loren the keys, "But come home a reasonable time tonight," Traci warns giving Lo a meaningful glance.

"Yes ma'am" Loren replies with a soldier salute, making Traci laugh.

"Call me if you aren't going to be home for dinner and please call me mom," she replies seriously.

Loren then walks over to Traci and gives her a hug and says "Yes mom!" Then she quickly leaves the house, gets into the car and punches in the address Eddie texted her and begins the trip over to Eddie's place.

* * *

Eddie was so excited. He couldn't wait for Loren to come over. He ordered some food that should be getting here right when she got here. He hoped that she liked pastrami. Just then he heard a knock at his door. He felt so anxious and nervous and it unnerved him a little. Once he opened the door he visibly deflated.

"Eduardo! What's the matter? You don't want to see me?" questions Jake.

"Oh hey Jake" Eddie says forcing a smile back onto his face, "I was just expecting someone."

"It's not Chloe is it?" Jake questions, growing concerned, "Cause you really need to stay away from-"

"Jake it's not Chloe," Eddie interrupts getting frustrated, "Just drop it okay!"

"Yeah, okay, back to business, so the label needs to know when those songs are gonna be ready" Jake says getting back to the reason why he's there.

"They'll be ready soon," Eddie replies, relieved that Jake changed the subject.

"How soon?" Jake questions.

"I don't know!" Eddie says exasperated, "I can't rush this kind of thing!"

"I know, I know, just try" Jake says calmly.

"I will," Eddie says relieved once he realized that Jake is going to stall the label for a little bit longer.

"Get busy," Jake replies as he gives Eddie that man-hug thing, and Eddie walks him to the door. Once Eddie opens the door, he sees Loren standing there with, first a happy expression and then its turns to one of shock as she recognizes Jake.

"Jake!" Loren exclaims, confused

"Loren!" Jake says, equally confused

"What are you doing here?" they reply in unison.


	5. Chapter 4

**Your comments seriously make my day! Just to clear something up... Eddie didn't know it was Jake and Traci's house because he has never been there. Jake and him only ever meet at Eddie's house or the office! Okay sorry for the confusion... Here is the next chapter!**

_Chapter 4_

"What are you doing here!" Jake and Loren exclaimed in unison.

"How do you two know each other?" Eddie asks getting extremely confused.

"She is my daughter" Jake replies with a smile.

"Wait what! Since when?" Eddie asked looking back and forth between Loren and Jake, still very confused.

"Yesterday," Loren answered for Jake, "I was up at the spot, so I could wrap my head around that whole situation." Eddie nods his head as if this made perfect sense.

"We were originally just Lo's and Mel's foster parents but after a few hours of getting to know them, Traci wanted them to be her's forever," Jake spoke slowly to make sure Loren understood, "and I agreed 100%" As the words fell out of Jake's mouth Loren ran up to Jake and jumped into his arms, causing him to take a step back, as she engulfed him in a hug.

"Thank you!" she whispered into Jake's ear, "You have no idea how much you and Traci mean to me and Mel."

"And you have no idea how much you two mean to us." he whispered back, "But more importantly," he adds stepping out of Loren's embrace, "how do you two know each other?" He asks pointing in between Loren and Eddie.

"Apparently, your daughter and I have a lot of things in common," Eddie replies with a wink in Loren's direction.

"Okay, but why are you here" he asks directing his question to Loren, "And how did you get here? I hope Traci let you use the car!"

Loren laughed as she realized Jake was becoming like one of those overprotective fathers in the movies, "Eddie and I are friends and he asked me here to listen to a new song he wrote, and yes Mom let me use the car."

Jake's face brightened when she used the word mom, "Well then I guess I'll leave you guys to work on your song-"

"Wait, Jake" Eddie interrupted Jake, "I want you to hear something." He then took out his phone and pressed play. Suddenly the sound of Loren's guitar and her voice filled the room. The only thing you could hear besides Lauren's song was the small gasp Loren made when she realized Eddie recorded her last night.

"Wow! Loren I had no idea you had so much talent," Jake says after a brief period of silence, "When we get home me and you are going to talk okay?"

"Okay!" Loren replies, slightly confused, but still in shock over the fact that Eddie recorded her while she was singing to him last night.

"Bye guys, If you need me I'll be at the office," Jake says as he hugs both Eddie and Loren and leaves the penthouse.

Once Eddie closed the door he felt someone punch his arm, "Ow! What was that for?" he asks with a chuckle.

"That's for recording me last night without me knowing!" Loren replies with a laugh.

"Hey! Then I should get some sort of reward for jump-starting your career!"

"What do you mean?" Loren replied very confused and a little bit worried.

"Jake, a.k.a., your dad is my manager!" Eddie replied, but noticed Loren was still confused so he continued, "He's the reason why I am who I am today."

Finally the realization kicks in, and she needs to sit down before she faints.

"Loren... are you okay?" he asks growing concerned, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine, its all just a little.." she says quietly, "unnerving."

"Why would you say that?" he asks, "Jake is an excellent manager."

"No, its not that," she replies, "It's just..."

"Just what Loren?" he asks kindly.

"It's just that I don't know if I'm ready for all of this," she says opening her arms wide, "I'm just a senior in high school with a messed up childhood."

"Loren, trust me, if music is what you want to do, Jake and I will get you there. And don't for a minute doubt yourself," he says with earnest, "You are the most talented, kind, funny, beautiful girl I know, and anyone would be crazy to not love you and your music." Eddie adds with complete honesty.

"You really think so," she asks quietly as a blush quickly spreads across her cheeks, while looking at the ground

"I know so," he adds while picking up her chin to look at him.

"Thank you," she says quietly

"Now can I play you my song?" he asks kindly.

Loren silently nodded her head and they both walked over to the piano bench. Loren finally was able to take in the beauty of the piano.

"Wow," she says breathlessly, "It's beautiful."

"Thanks," he replies, "It was the first thing I brought when I first started making money."

"Well that was money well spent!" Loren remarked with a chuckle.

"I think so" he agreed.

"So," Loren said, "what is this new masterpiece called" Loren asked.

"It is called, _If There Was No Music,_ but before I begin to play, I have one condition," Eddie remarks with a sly smile on his face.

"Oh yeah!" Loren replies smugly, "And what is that?"

"You have to sing it with me!" Eddie answers as he hands Loren the piece of paper with the lyrics on it. This statement causes Loren's grin to become a big, beautiful smile.

"Okay, but do you promise not to record me this time!" she asks sarcastically.

"Of course!" Eddie replies with a chuckle.

"Pinky promise," Loren replies, dead serious.

"Are you serious?" Eddie manages to get out between laughs.

"Dead serious," Loren replies with a straight face, "I take pinky swears very seriously."

"Okay fine," he says giving up, "I pinky promise." Suddenly both Eddie and Loren erupt in a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"I couldn't keep it up any longer... it was so hard!" Loren replies in between laughs.

After a few moments Eddie and Loren were finally able to breathe again.

"Well you fooled me," Eddie replies with honesty.

"Yeah, well maybe I should ditch the whole music thing and become an actress," Loren replies pretending to be serious.

"No, definitely not, you were born to play music," he says sincerely.

"Yeah your probably right," Loren replies, "Now lets hear this duet," Lauren says getting increasingly excited. And just like that Loren and Eddie begin to sing.

As the song came to a close, Eddie just stares at Loren in awe.

Under this attention, Loren begins to blush, again, "What?" she asks.

"You never cease to amaze me," Eddie replies as he caresses her cheek. He then slowly draws her face closer to his and then gently touches his lips to hers.

**Ah Don't hate me! I know its kinda short but I thought this would be a good place to end! But, finally Leddie is born! I hope you like it! And please review, leave comments, ideas, etc. Hopefully I will post another chapter tomorrow! Until then... bye:)**


	6. Chapter 5

**You guys are seriously the best people in the world! Your comments are so nice and so sweet I'm about to cry! Hahaha, well I know you guys don't want to read about me going on and on about how awesome you are so...Enjoy!**

_Chapter 5_

Loren and Eddie's gentle, innocent kiss, quickly turns into a passionate make-out session, slowly backing away from the piano and on to the couch.

After a few passionate minutes, Loren and Eddie break away from each other, mainly just to catch their breath, and decide to cuddle next to each other while watching a movie. Both of them had trouble focusing on the movie though, because all their thoughts were of the person closely wrapped closely next to them..

After the movie was over, Loren was nervous. _"What do I say to him?" she thinks, "Am I his girlfriend, or was this a one time thing?"_ These thoughts were slowly going to drive her insane. Little did she know, Eddie was thinking the exact same thing.

_"Okay, It is now or never!" Eddie repeats in his for head, for what seems like the thousandth time in the last hour, "Just tell her how you feel. It's as simple as that." _Eddie continued this train of thought and was getting confused as to why he was acting this way. _"Why am I so nervous," He thinks, "I've never been this nervous talking to a girl before." _He thinks about this for a moment then suddenly comes to a conclusion_, "Come on man!" He thinks, giving himself a mental pep talk, "You are Eddie Duran, the rockstar. You have played in stadiums with thousands of screaming girls! You can do this!" _With new found determination, Eddie turns around to face Loren and prepares himself for what could lead to possible heartbreak.

_"Oh God!" Loren mentally whines, "He's going to tell me that this is a mistake! And I'm gonna be sitting here all awkward and embarrassed!" _Loren thinks as she slowly turns her head to look into his eyes. _"Why does he look so nervous?" _Loren mentally observes, before Eddie begins to speak.

"Loren," Eddie begins.

"Yes?" she replies becoming even more nervous then before.

"Okay, I'm just gonna say it!" He decides, looking up from his hands and directly at Loren's beautiful face.

"Say what?" Loren says in barely a whisper.

"I like you," Eddie replies, and then quickly adds, "a lot!"

"Oh," Loren lets out a breath.

"And I wanted to know..." Eddie trails off becoming nervous again.

"Know what?" Loren asks with a new found confidence.

"If..." Eddie replies slowly in a quiet voice.

"If..." Loren repeats in a slightly louder voice, encouraging Eddie to continue.

"If you would be my girlfriend," Eddie mumbles under his breath.

"What, I'm sorry I couldn't hear! Do you think you could speak up a bit?" Loren asks in a sarcastic voice while cupping the ear closest to Eddie with her hand. Eddie chuckled softly before he continued.

"I wanted to know..." Eddie says loud enough for Loren to fully comprehend.

"Uh-huh.." Loren replies in mocking, but encouraging way.

"If you, Loren Tate," Eddie replies, "Would be my girlfriend?" Eddie finishes with sexy grin, regaining all of his confidence.

"Hmm," Loren replies, "I'll have to think about that for a minute," Loren replies with a straight face, causing Eddie to squirm in his seat slightly. Seeing this, she sees the opportunity to mess with her future boyfriend a bit.

"No," Loren answers finally. This causes Eddie to visibly deflate, while letting go of Loren's hand.

"Oh, I underst-" Eddie starts.

"But I could be persuaded to change my mind!" She says flashing Eddie a sly smile.

"Oh really?" he asks sarcastically, knowing exactly what to do.

'Yeah I think s-", Loren starts, but before she could finish, she is rendered speechless as Eddie pushes her lightly on the shoulders, forcing her to fall back on the couch, as he kisses her with as much passion and as much fire as he possibly could.

After about !0 minutes of an intense make-out session. Loren is finally able to say what she wanted to say, since before the movie started.

"Eddie," she replies breathlessly, still recovering from the kiss, "I wouldn't want anything more, than to be your girlfriend." This causes Eddie to smile victoriously, as he wraps Loren into another kiss. Even if it is less passionate then the one before, Loren loved every second of it.

"Well then _boyfriend_," Loren begins, "What do we do now?" she questions.

"How about I take my beautiful," Eddie replies slowly, while kissing Loren's neck, "sexy, gorgeous, amazingly talented, girlfriend out to dinner," he finally finishes after kissing every part of Loren's face, except for her lips.

"Definitely," Loren breathes, "put first I have to call Traci, and Mel," she replies slowly, while playfully pushing Eddie off of her.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Eddie replies walking towards the stairs, but then he notices the confused expression on Lo's face and adds, "I need to take a _very_ cold shower."

Understanding crosses Loren's face, as she replies with an "Oh!"

"Unless," Eddie comments while walking back towards Loren, "You would like to join me?" He smirks and then begins to tease Loren by kissing her neck once again.

"You are such a guy!" Loren exclaims with a laugh, "Go take your shower while I call Traci," she remarks with smirk, which drives Eddie absolutely insane.

"You are cruel, Loren Tate," he says with a laugh, then leans in to give her one last kiss, then, finally, runs upstairs to take the coldest shower of his life.

Loren laughs quietly to herself and is about to call Traci when she hears a knock on the door. She quickly walks over to the door and opens it up to see Satan herself.

"Who are you?" Chloe remarks with disgust, "And why are you in _my_ fiance's apartment!" she asks with pure hatred in her eyes.

"I'm sorry you seem to be in the wrong place," Loren replies calmly, "Because if i remember correctly, please correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Eddie dump you once he figured out that you were a lying, cheating, skank, who was just after his fame and fortune," Loren finished while scratching her head, in a way that made her look like she was thinking really hard about something.

"How dare you call _me_ a skank!" Chloe exclaims exasperated, "You little b*tch," Chloe screams as she lifts up her hand to slap Loren. Just as Chloe's hand is about to connect with Loren's face, Loren snatches it out of the air, pinning it behind Chloe's back.

"Your lucky I don't hurt your precious money-maker with my fist!" Loren claims, still maintaining her composure, while Chloe stomps, and screams, and whines in pain, trying to escape Loren's grasp.

"Oh it looks like your ride is here," Loren exclaims as she hear's the elevator doors open. She then shoves Chloe in the elevator with more force then needed and hits the lobby button. Just as the doors begin to close, Loren threatens, "Don't come by me or my _boyfriend _again, or I won't be so nice next time." Just as Chloe was going to react, the elevator doors close bringing her back down to the lobby.

An exasperated Loren walks back into the penthouse, and then calls down to the doorman, Jeffrey.

"Hello," Jeffrey says as he answers the phone.

"Hi Jeffrey its Loren Tate," Loren begins.

"Well, hello Miss Tate what can I do for you," Jeffrey replies with a smile. He genuinely liked Loren even though he just met her. She is so much kinder and down-to-earth than that witch, Chloe Carter.

"Umm, well, a very pissed-off Chloe Carter should be coming out of the elevator in a few seconds," Loren begins shyly, "So I just wanted to warn you, that you might need security to make her leave."

"Well I appreciate the heads-up," Jeffrey laughs, "I assure Miss Carter will be off the premises within minutes."

"Thank you Jeffrey," Loren replies sincerely, "I hope you have a good night!"

"You too Miss Tate and don't worry Miss Tate, this is what I get paid for," Jeffrey replies with a light chuckle, still a little shocked at Loren's kindness. Jeffrey then hangs up, and waits patiently for the storm that is getting closer and closer by the second.

* * *

Just as Loren hung up the phone, she feels a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"That was so hot," Eddie whispers in Loren's ear while drawing her closer and closer to his chest.

"Why thank you!" Loren replies sarcastically, while turning around in Eddie's arms, "I'm starving, let's go eat!" she exclaims while pressing a kiss to Eddie's lips.

"Let's go!" Eddie replies, as he guides Loren to the elevator with his arm resting around her waist.

Once they entered the elevator and descended down to the lobby, they weren't expecting to get a show before dinner even began.

"Eddie! Eddie! Help me!" Chloe screamed over and over again as she was being forcibly removed by security.

"Oh my god!" Loren got out, while trying to hide bubbles of laughter, ready to explode at any minute, "This is just pathetic," Loren exclaims in a whisper only loud enough for Jeffrey to hear.

"I know what you mean," Jeffrey whispers back, causing both of them to erupt in giggles.

Eddie gives them a stern look that reads, _Stop laughing_, but it was obvious to Loren and Jeffrey that he was trying really hard not to laugh with them. Once they saw it though, they quickly stopped giggling and just watched the spectacle before them.

_"If this doesn't make it to the tabloids by tomorrow, something is seriously wrong with this world!"_ Loren thought as she squeezed Eddie's hand tighter trying really hard not to laugh.

Eddie squeezed back, trying to do the exact same thing, when a new thought crossed his mind. Eddie truly did hate Chloe, but he did love her, at least he thought he did, so he still felt bad for her. Not bad enough to do anyting about what was happening right now, but bad enough to try to keep Loren and Jeffrey from laughing at her. They can laugh later, when the paparazzi aren't trying to record their reactions.

Once Chloe was _finally_ removed from the premises, Loren and Eddie said a quick goodbye to Jeffrey, and quickly ran to the waiting car out front, while dodging the paparazzi and there 1 million questions.

Once they were safely seated in the car, Eddie pressed a lingering kiss on Loren's lips, when she suddenly pulled back remembering something.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, "I never called Traci or Mel!" Loren then quickly took her phone out of her purse and dialed Traci's number.

"Well, hello!" Traci answered sarcastically, "Could this possibly be my daughter, Loren?"

"Hi, mom" Loren answered shyly, "I'm so sorry," Loren added apologetically.

"Don't worry honey I'm just messing with you!" Traci replied with a laugh, "Jake and Mel filled me, with the whole rockstar, Eddie Duran thing." Then there was a muffled voice, who Loren assumed was talking to Traci. "Mel also wanted me to tell you that 'you will be giving me every single juicy detail'," Traci finally said, with a perfect Mel impression, causing Loren to laugh.

"Okay tell her I will!" Loren demanded.

"I will, but first, can you tell me what you are doing for dinner?" Traci asked concerned.

Loren then looked up at Eddie, for the first time becoming curious of where they are going and mouthed, "Where are we eating?"

"Rumor!" Eddie said, loud enough for Traci to hear.

"Oh that place is really good!" Traci said with approval, "Just call me when your on your way home," Traci demanded.

"I will," Loren replied, hoping to keep this promise this time.

"Good, bye baby," replied Traci.

"Bye, Mom!" whispered Loren as she hung up the phone. Loren still couldn't believe how many people in her life care about her now. _"It used to only be Me and Mel, verse the world," _Loren thought, remembering everything they went through together, _"Now, we have a family!" _she thought, more excited this time. _"And I__ am sitting next to rockstar/boyfriend/idol on our way to a restaurant for our date," _This last thought brought a smile to her face as she cuddled up next to Eddie, wishing this night could last forever.

**I hope you like it! Sorry it took like a whole 24hrs to upload but I had a lot of homework to do! But with the holiday break coming up, I will be writing like a maniac. Please review!**

**I also need your opinion on Mel and her love life, should it be**

**Ian, ****or ****Adam, oooh maybe even Cam! That could get interesting! Tell me what you think I'm all ears! Night everybody! love you!**


End file.
